


Reunion (The Fluff Files)

by niraD



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niraD/pseuds/niraD
Summary: A fluffy one-shot, originally part of "The Fluff Files" collaboration organized by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps, featuring our favorite bunny cop and the longsuffering Mrs. Otterton.





	Reunion (The Fluff Files)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as part of "The Fluff Files", a collaboration organized by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps. If you haven't read it yet, it is simply an anthology of short, fluffy stories (no more than a single page each). Many thanks to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for allowing me to participate in this collaboration.

"Mr. Otterton isn't awake yet," the deer in nursing scrubs said, "but it could be any time now. Please remember that he may be disoriented. He won't remember anything since..." She glanced at the clipboard she was holding. "Oh my, he must have been one of the first. I'm so sorry. Anyway, he won't remember anything from the past few months. But Dr. Barnett said it will help if he sees a familiar face when he wakes up, so you should probably get in there."

The nurse gestured towards the open door. The two smaller mammals entered the hospital room slowly, Officer Hopps resting her paw on Mrs. Otterton's shoulder.

"I don't know if I can do this again," the otter said, burying her face in the bunny's chest. "What if he still isn't my Emmit?"

"He will be," the bunny said softly. "They have the antidote this time. They've given him the antidote." She looked the otter in the eye before continuing. "But even if he isn't, you'll get through it. Mrs. Otterton, you're one of the strongest mammals I've ever met."

"That's nice of you to say, Officer Hopps, but it isn't true."

"Call me Judy."

The otter finally smiled. "As soon as you call me Evelyn."

The bunny returned the smile. "Fair enough. Evelyn. I meant it. I can count on one paw the number of mammals I've seen stand up to Chief Buffalo-I mean, Chief Bogo. You did it the first time you met him."

"That seems so long ago. Judy."

"Yes, yes it does. But soon, you'll have your husband back, and you can work together to put this all behind you and rebuild your life." Judy's violet eyes followed Evelyn's gaze to the bed where Emmit lay.

"Mrs.-I mean, Evelyn, why don't you sit in the chair next to the bed. That way, when he wakes up, you'll be right there for him."

"What about you? The other chair is all the way over there by the door."

"I'm not a familiar face." Judy shrugged. "Not to him, anyway. I've never met your husband when he wasn't... poisoned. You're the one he needs to see."

The otter climbed into the striped armchair closest to her husband's bed. She sighed. "This waiting is excruciating."

"Well, you know what they say," the bunny said, smiling. "Carrots in the-okay, maybe that's a Bunnyburrow saying. But the point is, you could do something else while you're waiting, to take your mind off the waiting. Like reading one of those books."

"Which one?"

"Um, the purple one?"

She read the cover. "_Phillis Whinney: Zootopian Poet_? Okay..." She opened the book and began reading:

O thou bright jewel in my aim I strive...

Just then she heard a stirring sound from the bed and looked up.

"Emmit?" She met his gaze and knew immediately that he was back. Her Emmit was back. Leaving the book on the chair, she glided to the bed, then gracefully wrapped herself around her husband. "Oh, Emmit!"

Judy smiled as she watched the happy reunion.

After a few moments, Evelyn turned her head to face Judy and said simply, "Thank you."


End file.
